Polyurethane is a polymer composed of a chain of organic units with carbamate linkages. Polyurethanes may be produced using isocyanate as a starting material. However, trace amounts of residual isocyanates raise health and safety concerns. As an alternative, polyurethanes have been produced using polyols and methyl carbamate as the starting materials. Methyl carbamate, however, also gives rise to health and safety concerns. There remains a need for alternative polyurethane production methods which provide polyurethanes useful in a variety of applications while minimizing health and safety concerns.